


From the Darkness

by ep4afwpr



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - BBC, Dracula - Netflix
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ep4afwpr/pseuds/ep4afwpr
Summary: when Dracula woke up after 123 years and met Zoe Van Helsing, he will find out Zoe is not her ancestor Agatha Van Helsing in spite of the same face.And the woman drives his new life crazy.
Relationships: Dracula & Agatha Van Helsing, Dracula & Zoe Van Helsing
Comments: 32
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the story because the stories about Drucula and Van Helsing are too few.  
> Please, please, please leave your comment to me and let me know how you feel about the story.  
> Thank you and hope you enjoying it.

From The Darkness 從黑暗中

一、

佐伊．凡．赫辛是聽著德古拉的故事長大的。  
他曾是她的噩夢、床底下的怪物，陪她度過整個兒童期與幻想自己也是個酷炫吸血鬼的青少年期。  
所有的凡赫辛都知道他們的阿加莎(曾)姑奶奶是個英雄。  
她曾獨自孤身一人阻擋德古拉進入英國並救出了米娜．莫瑞，後者在繼承遺產之後和阿加莎的家人一起建立了喬納森．哈克基金會。  
但佐伊從不曾相信德古拉是真的。  
她有很多假設，也許德古拉是一個被神話的謀殺犯，或許他得了卟啉症；在沒有科學的維多利亞時代，僅存的証人是失去未婚夫、精神失常的小姑娘和遭遇船難漂流海上的逃生船員，德古拉只是存在於故事中的人物，喬納森．哈克基金會的主要方向也只是醫學研究。  
至於發現德古拉就要關起來研究餵養，佐伊一直以為那是個可笑又浪漫的主旨。  
直到她得了胰臟癌，被宣布只有六個月的生命，也因為這個致命的疾病，終於了解到了喬納森．哈克基金會真正主要研究項目。  
永生不死。  
早在一百多年前喬納森．哈克基金會搜尋出所有德古拉與吸血鬼製造出的活死人，並用人體試驗在研究探討它們身處的肉體死亡卻依然活動的狀態。經過長久的研究，基金會發現德古拉製造的活死人大約分為三種：第一種，失去意識只會求死的喪屍，最常發現；第二種，稍微具有意識但只會求血的新娘，稀有珍貴；第三種，德古拉最完美的新娘，如喬納森．哈克，有清晰的理智並可抵抗吸血的衝動，似乎僅發現哈克一例。  
目前基金會可以透過活死人製出的血清複製出活死人，在極偶然的機遇裡曾創造出一位新娘，但由於她的渴血，他們不得不人道毀滅了她。  
佐伊是基金會的一員，但她從不是核心的一部份，她太過理智與科學，如果基金會將黑暗一面向她敞開，她會舉報告發基金會的一切。  
可現在她是他們的一員了，她的時日無多，她的胰臟癌在發現時已經是末期了，唯一有效的藥物是那些血腥研究生產出來的細胞活化劑。她不想死，雖然她的身體在死亡，可她還能感覺到風、食物的香味、柔軟的衣物，她還太過年輕而生命太過美好。她只能選擇在生命的重擔中下跪，為了生命的卑微而低下驕傲的頭顱，曾經她的曾姑奶奶為了更高尚的目標而不願苟活，而她卻為了苟活放棄了更高尚的目標。  
喬納森．哈克基金會是一個跟他的研究物一樣黑暗的河流，一但你踏進去，所有陰暗的秘密向她湧上，將她拉進瘋狂的旋渦。  
可即使是惡魔能給的選擇也不多。  
她可以繼續使用細胞活化劑，但細胞活化劑同樣會活化癌細胞，無法給她更多時間；佐伊不想成為活死人，那樣比死亡更加悲慘；她或許有萬分之一的機會可以成為德古拉的新娘，變成為渴血的怪物；不過即使是德古拉最完美的新娘，這都不是她的願望。  
她想要成為的是德古拉本身、或者是比他更超越的存在。  
修女阿加莎會稱之為“神”。  
而她需要德古拉。  
佐伊用驚人的毅力閱讀了所有的資料文件，甚至是那些人們認為無用的。  
假扮皮奧特的水手馬略和廚師維克多找人寫了本德墨忒爾號的回憶錄，雖然他們集中刻畫德古拉與阿加莎在九號房間的愛慾情仇，以致於這本書成了一本無人在意、下流低俗的豔情鬼怪小說而非紀實文學，但佐伊仍然在書末那堆花式感嘆與哀傷表達和德古拉與阿加莎最後熱情的床戲中，找到了切實的英國航程風景描述與月光方向。  
隔了123年，她終於找到德古拉的下落。


	2. Chapter 2

二、

當第一次從水下螢幕看到傳回來的德古拉影象，佐伊愣住了。  
她看過許多德古拉的畫像，影視、小說，它們都將他描繪成一個高雅蒼白的瘦削紳士；她甚至看過基金會密藏的米娜親手繪製的德古拉肖像，不過那看起來更像是一個惡魔而不是吸血鬼；現在她親眼看見了德古拉本人，卻與她想像中如此不同……如此……如此…  
人類。  
而且顯然他如同人類一樣需要食物，他們的研究員愚蠢失誤地成了白送上門的血包，迫使佐伊馬上就要面對德古拉伯爵──  
活生生的。  
佐伊不會承認她有任何一絲一毫的期待。  
現在佐伊站在這個濕淋淋的吸血鬼面前。  
「歡迎來到英格蘭，德古拉伯爵。」她公式化地說，以科學的關懷：「你餓了嗎？」  
吸血鬼看起來困惑又茫然。「阿加莎？」他走近呼喚，聲音裡富含的感情令人驚訝。  
佐伊為了這個名字瑟縮了一下。  
家族中有個英雄的曾姑奶奶是一回事，長得像阿加莎．凡．赫辛又是另一件事。相似的容貌讓她從小就背負了過多的期待，修女阿加莎的品德是沈重的負擔，就連她能成為德古拉的負責人都仰賴了阿加莎的榮光，所有人都相信她能重現阿加莎的輝煌，她的臉就是最好的保証。修女阿加莎的肖像在牆上神性地對眾人微笑，沒人在意快要死去的佐伊．凡．赫辛。  
吸血鬼嗅聞了一下，混亂的感知很快清明。「不。」他說，「你不是阿加莎，但繼承了相同的血緣對嗎，我不會弄錯的。」  
一陣陰暗的妒嫉沖刷過佐伊的身體。或許那些流言是真的，他們真的是老情人，看他多快分辨出我不是他的婊子啊。不，佐伊，也許是你骯髒的血比不上阿加莎高貴的血，一個饕客是永遠不會把陳年佳釀和腐壞的陳醋搞錯的。  
德古拉看起來充滿好奇、人性化、並非無懈可擊，佐伊認為自己可以很好的操縱他，直到他奪槍殺了那個被強迫微笑的女孩。  
他前一秒看起來還風度翩翩，彷彿只是在調戲一個不願搭理他的女孩；下一秒他就毫不留情的射殺了她，像是丟棄了一個玩膩的玩具。  
現場一片混亂，佐伊也一片混亂，她發現自己完全不了解德古拉，他就是一片混沌，你無法預測他的下一步是什麼。  
但她知道她要什麼。  
即使德古拉用槍抵著她的頭。  
「不准開火！別對他開槍！別對他開槍！」她喊。  
「笑一個。」德古拉命令。  
他對阿加莎也是這樣的嗎？強迫命令？不，我敢說他會用更溫柔的方法。不過那又怎麼樣，德古拉是沒有心的，如果他得到他要的，他只會把你棄之如敝屣。德古拉或許不愛阿加莎，但阿加莎對他是特別的，因為她讓他吞下了失敗的苦果。  
「不。」她說。  
德古拉驚訝地笑了，「我可以聽到你心臟在害怕地跳動。」他感受到死亡恐懼在她血管裡轟鳴，可是這個女人卻拒絕了生命的妥協，挑戰他的權威。  
有趣。  
他扯下她的証件：「佐伊．凡．赫辛。」他念，「我當年可喜歡你的曾姑奶奶了。」  
「你殺了她。」  
「殺人是健康的競爭，仁慈才是一種不敬。」他轉身，蝙蝠飛舞，吸血鬼消失在佐伊眼前。  
佐伊凝視著黑暗的海面，「我會記住的，德古拉。」她說。  
海風將她褐粟色的長髮吹著獵獵作響，像是123年在德墨忒爾號吹拂著阿加莎一般。


	3. Chapter 3

三、

追尋德古拉的蹤跡出乎意料外的容易。  
德古拉就像是撒下白色石頭的韓森，他所留下的死亡與破壞在月光下閃閃發光、難以忽視，造成的混亂像是雞棚裡跑進了一隻狐狸一樣明顯，引導著葛蕾特般的佐伊走出黑夜中的森林，領導著她找到了他。  
現在佐伊不想跟他玩好好先生那一套了。  
「進到箱子裡去，」她說，「太陽出來了，不想死就進箱子裡去。」  
「呃，」德古拉打量著他的華麗的棲身之所，「你可能沒注意到我頭上可是有屋頂？」  
佐伊的嘴角咧開了一個惡意的微笑，「我注意到了。」  
她命令怪手開始破壞整棟建築，機器如同弄碎奧利奧一樣輕意地掰斷這間屋子。佐伊滿意地聽到電話中德古拉傳來的驚叫，看看我們二十一世紀的女醫生比起十八世紀的修女能帶給你什麼更新鮮的花樣吧，她得意洋洋地想。  
可德古拉的反應又讓她困惑了。他說：「到樓下見我。」這會是一個詭計嗎？又一個陷阱？  
佐伊可以把整間屋子拆了強迫德古拉進去箱子裡，可是她無法拒絕這個挑戰，一個証明她同樣與阿加莎．凡．赫辛一樣勇敢的機會；或許在潛意識裡，她希望她能証明給德古拉看，她不但不是阿加莎．凡．赫辛，而且她比她更好。  
「有人嗎？德古拉伯爵？」佐伊走進房內，她的心跳如鼓，理智不斷咒罵著她的愚蠢，可她還是走了進去、關上門，就像當初她選擇自己命運那樣毅無反顧。  
然後她看到了那個冰箱。  
哦，那個冰箱，事實上是冰箱裡面的那個人──已經不能稱為人類了──那具活屍，不管佐伊看過他們多少次，永遠都不能習慣他們的樣子與悲慘。  
嚴格說起來，他們與她並沒有什麼不同，她服用著他們血肉所產生的藥，她也一樣可怖、一樣腐朽，他們是在血肉上兄弟姐妹們，佐伊可以在夜晚聽到自己的靈魂同樣在嘶喊著──  
殺了我！  
「害怕嗎？」德古拉說，突然從她背後出現，張嘴咬向她。  
即使她一再威脅他，即使她明明佔有絕對的優勢，但還是無法預測德古拉；那瞬間，她以為她看到了死亡。  
可她看到的是德古拉。  
「你如此美麗。」站在血色河流中，德古拉說，親暱的撫摸她的臉頰驚嘆，「造物如此不可思議，你如此像她，又如此不像。」  
「這是哪裡？我死了嗎？」佐伊問。  
「這是死亡的間隙，夢與夢之間，你還沒有死，但快了。」  
「你正在殺了我。」  
「我也殺了阿加莎。」他的指尖挑逗地揉過她的唇，佐伊知道自己不該，但她自生病以來第一次感受到性的需求，那感覺是那麼地好，她嘆息著追隨那隻手，將那冰涼的手指含入口中。「有時候死亡只是一個開始，而不是結束。」他蹙眉品嚐著她的血，「你為何如此痛苦，這不應該會痛的。」  
德古拉前戲般的動作停了，佐伊迷惑不解地望著他，因情慾而發熱的身體吶喊著渴求，卻看到德古拉轉身抽搐嘔吐出她的血，像隻生病的狗。  
欲望和夢境瞬間都破滅了，佐伊暈乎乎地靠在破碎的鏡子上，看著德古拉跪在她面前，大口嘔出從她身上吸取的血，不甘地回望她卻不支倒地。  
佐伊疼痛地、開心地微笑了。  
原來即使是混沌的大魔頭化身也是會倒下的，我不需要你心靈的臣服，我只需要知道如何讓你肉體屈服就夠了。阿加莎有教你學會坐下嗎？我兇惡的壞狗狗？不過沒關係，我會讓你學會一隻狗狗該會的指令──  
所有的。  
「去拿箱子，把他裝進箱子裡！」


	4. Chapter 4

佐伊拿著托盤準備去見德古拉伯爵。  
她脖子上的傷口仍然巨大而可怖，深紫色的瘀傷環繞著撕裂的肌肉與肌腱。她失去了了大約八百西西的血量，這讓她的皮膚蒼白而且泛青。她目前身體檢查沒有出現變成活死人與吸血鬼的反應，不過基金會一直沒有確認德古拉是如何製造出它們的，所以她仍在被密切觀察中。  
不過她終於被獲准去見德古拉，活蹦亂跳的。  
德古拉吸她血後的一切不良反應徵狀，在他被送抵喬納森．哈克基金會後就已減輕。就像是一隻吃壞東西的狗，把致病的食物吐出來之後又可以四處撒歡了。  
研究人員餵食了德古拉各種血型的血袋，他沒有表現出對哪種血型的偏愛，但是對其中一位供應者的血倒是有些意見：  
「太甜了。」他說，「喬治亞小姐雖然挺有活力，我也挺欣賞她對文學的鑑賞力，但我並不太喜歡甜食。」  
他們檢驗喬治亞．波頓的血樣後發現她在2型糖尿病初期，本人並未查覺。  
太好了，看來她的德古拉伯爵不但是個美食家，還是個健康檢測員。希望他來到二十一世紀後不會開始要求地中海飲食。  
佐伊的手臂不小心擦過胸前的凸起，敏感的電流滑過脊柱，讓她差點摔掉手上的東西驚喘出聲。  
對了，吸血的小小副作用二。  
德古拉的尖牙也許會分泌某種催情物質，被吸血後佐伊的身體就一直處在被喚起的狀態，她的乳頭挺立、皮膚敏感，自從青少年時和保羅在露天汽車電影院做愛後她就沒有如此飢渴過了。這突如其來熱情讓她無所適從，她已經不是十六歲了，她又老又病，已經不再適合欲望這種東西。  
她打開一道門，聽到德古拉大聲的抱怨，她頑皮任性的壞狗狗。「早安德古拉伯爵，你還適應嗎。」  
德古拉不滿著馬桶、平板電腦之類的日常瑣事，佐伊像個母親一樣寬容著他，但教狗狗是不能永遠只是溫柔的，你得命令他、讓他知道誰是主人。  
機關緩緩移動，對吸血鬼致命的陽光撒滿了囚房中間。  
「脫下外套，卷起左邊的袖子。」佐伊命令。  
「為什麼？」大狗嘻皮笑臉，不想接受指令。  
「因為我叫你這樣做，而我用一束陽光就能毀滅你。」建立明確上下級關係，讓你的狗知道尊敬你。  
Blablabla…狗狗總是想要爭執，他的想法很多，這時不要輕易的去懲罰他，吠叫是他的天性，在緊張中處罰他只會讓他無法理解你的意圖。不要跟著他起舞，堅定你的步調，不用提高聲調，主權不是顯示在誰的聲音大，如果你和他一起大聲吼叫，只會讓他更興奮、更不受控，對狗狗的行為完全沒有什麼改善作用。  
哦，看吧，狗鎮定了下來，乖乖接受捐血。  
……該死，如果不是那可惡的針頭刺不進皮膚，她的一切就完美了！  
她再試了一次，又一次。  
「──我似乎穿不透你的皮膚。」她咬牙切齒地說，這隻狗可以不要微笑嗎！媽的！  
「哦，」德古拉彷彿現在才發現，「給我吧。」他輕描淡寫地說。  
「拿著這個。」  
佐伊接過。  
「還有這個。」  
佐伊又接過。  
好吧，用指甲劃開血管再捏上什麼，以一隻狗來說是很酷炫。  
但佐伊一輩子都不會告訴他的。


	5. Chapter 5

五、

即使佐伊試圖把德古拉當做惡犬訓練，但一個五百多歲的軍閥畢竟不是可控制的動物，以一種超乎世俗的機敏與狡黠，德古拉立刻看穿喬納森．哈克基金會薄弱的醫學研究掩飾外表，直指本質：「是誰在資助你們？一個只做醫學研究的基金會會雇佣佣兵嗎？」  
「這不關你的事，德古拉伯爵。」  
「我向你坦白了一切，你卻對我有所隱瞞。」  
「你什麼都沒有告訴我們，你的能力、你如何製造新娘、你是否真能永生不死，我們需要知道一切。」  
「這些答案都在血液裡，佐伊，只要你知道如何解讀。」  
「你解讀了我的血嗎？」佐伊嘲諷，「啊，不好意思，你好像嗆昏了過去。」  
「但我記得那味道。」德古拉咂著嘴，像是回憶品嘗佐伊的血，「你敏捷、聰明、幹勁十足，但和阿加莎完全不同，阿加莎想拯救大家，你卻是遠離人們，沒有朋友、沒有愛、沒有子女，」他每說一句，佐伊的臉色就愈沈重，德古拉哈哈大笑，「疾病的陰影壟罩著你的靈魂，你得到了癌症對吧，這就是為何你的血對我有毒，你正在死亡。」  
佐伊面如死灰，止痛藥似乎失了效，痛苦肆虐在她的全身。她想像那些不甘的亡靈對德古拉嘶吼，她想讓這個得意洋洋的吸血鬼跟她一樣痛苦，她向前一步跨進陰影中、伸出手──抓住他、傷害他、詛咒他──什麼都好──  
然而德古拉吻了她。  
他輕柔地擁住她，柔軟的唇舌幾乎帶著人類的體溫，「你是如此痛苦。」他說，「死亡原不該如此折磨。」  
佐伊第一次覺得想哭，她從未哭過，在聽到自己罹患胰臟癌時沒有、在面對那些活死人時沒有、在面對無數次的失敗時沒有、在被德古拉吸血時沒有，但現在在德古拉近乎溫暖的懷抱，她有了想哭的衝動。  
他的吻濡濕地從她的唇上轉移到耳後，舔舐著她的耳垂，他的手揉捏著她的乳尖，佐伊呻吟了出來。「其實你不用再那麼痛苦，死亡並不可怕，比起你的痛苦，它簡直微不足道。來吧，放輕鬆，我保証讓它很快結束，然後你就自由了，我親愛的佐伊。」  
「你要做什麼？你無法將我變成你的新娘，我的血對你是有毒的。」佐伊恍惚道，她的理智開始在警告，但她的肉體則想沈淪的更深。  
「但我可以給你真正的死亡。」  
死亡如同最冷的冷水徹底澆息佐伊的脆弱與情欲，「不！」她推開德古拉，跌跌撞撞逃回陽光的保護：「守衛！」她喊。  
機關開始運作，陽光照射到德古拉，吸血鬼大聲尖叫打滾到僅存的陰影面，悲慘地倒地不起。  
佐伊．凡．赫辛站在陽光中，看起來蒼白卻閃耀。  
「我不會讓任何人決定我的死亡，德古拉伯爵。」她說，堅定地，「哪怕是疾病、哪怕是神、哪怕是你。」


	6. Chapter 6

六、

佐伊回到了辦公室，她需要平撫一下自己波動的心靈，雖然她的意志是堅強地，但她的肉體卻可悲地軟弱。  
可是她的辦公室有著不速之客。  
「你是誰？你在這裡做什麼！」佐伊喝斥那個坐在她位置上翻閱文件的金髮男士，阻止在搬運其它德古拉研究的不明人員，「放下它們！那些是機密文件！愛蜜莉呢？愛蜜莉！」  
愛蜜莉衝了進來，拘促的扭著手：「我試圖通知您，但您沒帶手機。」她說。「這是……」  
金髮男子站起來伸出手：「馬克．羅伯特．尼路斯，您好，您一定是凡．赫辛博士了，很高興見到您。」  
佐伊無視了他友好的示意，「我不管你是誰，你他媽的在我辦公室做什麼！」她喊。  
「或許我該說的更清楚點，凡赫辛博士，我是共濟會I532項目的負責人，初次見面，前來移交德古拉伯爵與其資料。」  
佐伊震驚了。  
「你們不能！我們定有協定，你們享有研究結果，而我們擁有德古拉！」  
「本來是的，自二戰後我們跟貴基金會一直合作的很好，超級士兵血清也有賴貴方的努力成果，但德古拉伯爵的能力太大了，我們需要研究的方面也增多，喬納森．哈克基金會不足以供應我們的需求。」  
「是我找到他並捕獲他──」  
「瑪麗亞．愛德華。」尼路斯說，「您或許還記得她？一個漂亮的女孩兒卻被伯爵槍殺身亡；還有安東尼．畢佛、弗朗西斯．諾維奇與他女朋友烏娜．波特，與最後變成活死人的鮑勃．默里，凡赫辛博士，您讓德古拉留下的屍體使我們的收尾變得非常非常艱辛。現在你要我們相信你靠著小小的陽光房與五公分厚的防彈玻璃就可以關得了吸血鬼德古拉？」  
「這不關你的事，協議就是協議。」  
尼路斯大笑，佐伊討厭他，即使他長了一張英俊的臉。「共濟會“擁有”喬納森．哈克基金會，我們“擁有”德古拉，事實上，我們也“擁有”你，赫辛博士。」  
「誰也“擁有”不了我。」佐伊冷冷地說。  
她想咆哮，她想尖叫，她想立刻衝到德古拉那裡，釋放他，讓他殺了這些想“擁有”他的人。但她不能，她想到了那些僱佣兵，他們槍支閃耀著黑色的光，那些曾是她最大的武器與保護，現在卻是她最大的制肘。  
佐伊迅速地冷靜下來，憤怒不能幫助任何事。  
「我需要多一點時間。」她說，「有些資料需要整理，而且我希望能從德古拉身上採集更多樣本供做醫療研究──即使脫離了I532項目，德古拉對其它方面也有很大助益。」  
「當然，貴機構在前兩次流感暴發時，做出的杰出貢獻令人印象深刻。」  
「謝謝。」佐伊點頭，「那請容我先離開了。」她走出辦公室，帶著愛蜜莉。  
「設法透露wifi密碼給德古拉，並把霍金斯與溫特沃斯律師事務所的首頁與人權連接廣告放置在他的搜索引擎與軟件上，再讓人在他附近閒聊有關他馬上要被送去做人體試驗的事，要快！」愛蜜莉是跟了她十多年的秘書，忠心不二，她相信她。  
「但……」愛蜜莉有點不確定。  
「去做。有事我負責。」佐伊冷笑。  
德古拉是她的，誰也別想從她手上奪走他。


	7. Chapter 7

七、

當法蘭克．蘭菲爾德來接德古拉時，佐伊如釋重負。  
德古拉安全了，暫時的。共濟會不會在觸發與論的危險下公然囚禁德古拉，他們和德古拉一樣都是有著陰暗歷史的產物，同樣無法面對陽光的檢驗。如果德古拉以為釋放他是把一隻狼放到了羊群裡，那他就錯了，共濟會和其它組織會像蜜蜂追逐花蜜一樣追獵著他，不朽生物的秘密是所有人都垂涎的寶物，但佐伊不擔心共濟會私底下的手段，畢竟德古拉活了五百多年，而且生命本來就該付出代價。  
比起德古拉，佐伊更擔心自己，以及自己又該為自己的生命付出什麼代價。  
她原本可以繼續她的研究。可是共濟會因為失去德古拉，轉而將所有樣本與資料都奪走了，除了她私自藏下的一管血，她什麼都沒有留下。  
但德古拉說過，這是她唯一需要的。  
「血液就是你需要的一切，佐伊。」他說，認真地，「只要你知道如何解讀它。」  
佐伊拿出那管血液，沈思著。  
德古拉的血在試管中和人類的似乎並無差別，它鮮紅濃稠，是邪惡秘密的鑰匙。可佐伊知道它的真面目，她曾在活死人身上用了一滴，而那具屍體爆炸了。  
是的，爆炸，肉塊像雨一般飛濺整個屋子，彷彿她注射的是硝化甘油，而不是永生不死的靈藥。她化驗過血液，除了沒有血型系統，紅血球與白血球血小板都變異了。  
如果佐伊有更多時間、更多資源，她會尋找變異的根源，這也許就是永生的關鍵；可是她現在什麼也沒有。  
佐伊思考著如果是阿加莎會怎麼做。  
她也許會向她的主禱告，把她的失望、沮喪、挫折都交托給主，然後堅定信心、再接再勵；她身旁會有信賴的家人、同儕、友人，她們會彼此守護、努力尋求奇蹟、直至最後一刻；阿加莎不會害怕或畏懼，因為她知道她盡了全力，即使失敗──即使失敗。  
但佐伊不是阿加莎。  
她不信神、沒有家人、沒有親近的同事、沒有好友。  
她又病又痛，不想再等待，也不想面對失敗。  
「哦，如果我炸死了，我會永遠詛咒你的，德古拉！」她吼。  
然後她仰頭，毅無反顧地喝下了那瓶血。  
管子滑落墜地，佐伊眼前一黑，陷入了迷幻的夢境。  
她看到阿加莎拉開衣服拿刀指著自己對德古拉說：「放過米娜，你可以吸我的血，不然你就只能失去我。」  
「你願意為救這個嚇壞的孩子而死嗎？」  
「我願意為救任何的孩子而死，我不像你，我的生命有更高尚的目標，而非苟活。」  
德古拉撲上前撕咬阿加莎的喉嚨，佐伊震驚地看著這一幕，無法言語。  
「阿加莎是我見過最無私奉獻的人，我當時和你一樣，覺得難以相信。」一個聲音說。  
佐伊轉頭看到德古拉站在她身旁，「你？你不是？！」她指著正在吸阿加莎血的另一個德古拉，難以分辨兩者的真假。  
「你現在正在觀看血液的記憶，佐伊，我告訴過你，血就是生命，它就是証據，只要你知道去解讀它……不過你還是讓我驚訝，你居然那麼快選擇喝下它，如果是阿加莎，她死也不會這麼做。」   
「我不是阿加莎，阿加莎也不需要永生，不，也許…她早就得到永生了。」  
他們一起看向阿加莎．凡．赫辛，她的臉是那麼的聖潔，彷彿慈悲的聖母瑪麗亞。  
「阿加莎或許在她的天父照看下，不過現在你在我的照看下了，我的佐伊。」  
「我不是你的，德古拉伯爵。」  
「是嗎？」德古拉低笑，親吻她的頸肩，佐伊皺眉想要閃躲，卻發現自己的雙手雙腳彷彿有意識般缠繞著他，德古拉的尖指甲挑逗地劃破她的衣扣，解放她受束縛的身體，他熾熱的下身緊密地與她貼合，宣告他的攻擊與主權。  
「我忘了告訴你，你在喝下我的血後就是屬於我的了，親愛的佐伊。」他說。  
佐伊只能喘息，無助地讓情欲之火點燃全身。


	8. Chapter 8

八、

佐伊無法形容德古拉撫摸她的手，它們很涼，但同時又是火熱的，銳利的指甲在她身上沒有構成傷害，反而挑起了一簇簇的火苗。佐伊在他懷中顫抖，感覺自己發了高熱，當衣服最終從她身上滑落時，清涼的感覺讓她發出了一聲嘆息。  
「不──」佐伊幾乎聽不見自己的抗議聲，它虛弱地像是夜晚的一道微風。「我們不該……我不該…」  
吸血鬼捧起她的一邊乳房，溫柔的啜吸：「不該什麼？佐伊，你有尋找快樂的權利。」  
佐伊恍惚地看向另一邊的阿加莎，希望尋找一絲助力，而此時阿加莎卻敞開胸懷，對她的德古拉說：「來，男孩，吸吧！」這畫面刺激了佐伊，她呻吟著拱向他結實的身體，將自己完全交入他口中。「吸吧。」她跟著阿加莎重覆，而這使德古拉沙啞的咆哮一聲，放開她的胸部，深深地吻住她，激烈地宛如要撕裂她、將她吞入腹中。  
佐伊的雙手穿過他濃厚的黑髮，她可以感覺到德古拉因興奮而伸出的獠牙，她好奇地的用舌尖舔舐它們，血珠從傷口中溢出，德古拉吮噬著她柔嫩的舌頭：「A mea（我的）」他低語，將血液小心地吮去，卻沒有造成更多傷口，「你將會是我最完美的新娘。」  
最完美的新娘這六個字穿透了佐伊昏沈的意志，她想起米娜筆記裡的喬納森．哈克，他也曾是德古拉最完美的新娘，他還對多少人這樣說過？阿加莎？或者其它數也數不清的人？  
「不！」  
她猛地推開德古拉，她的行為是那麼堅決以至於她的唇被德古拉的利齒重重劃開了一道傷口，殷紅的血液流淌到她的下巴，像是彰顯著她的拒絕──「不。」  
德古拉喘息著退後，他的全身赤裸，不知何時褪下了衣物。  
「看著我。」他說，毫無羞恥地展示他健碩的身軀與巨大勃起的男性象徵，「你難道不想要我嗎？」  
佐伊困難的吞嚥，她渴望著德古拉，她的血哭喊著順從德古拉，他就像是一個美夢，只要一伸手就可以拿到。  
「不。」她說。  
得意的笑意在德古拉英俊的臉上扭曲，「哦，你會順從的，當我狠狠的操過你之後，你就會哭著求我，她們都是這樣，一開始三貞九烈，最後哭喊著要做第一個！」  
憤怒的火焰襲捲了佐伊，她想狠狠地給這個沙文主義的吸血鬼一巴掌，但她還來不及揮出手，德古拉就抓出她的手，把她拉向懷裡，殘忍狂野的吻她。  
佐伊躲閃著，用手推拒著，可是皮膚傳來的快感讓她虛弱。  
「任何人都不該催促修女，任何人也不該逼迫一位女士。」一個荷蘭口音的聲音說。  
德古拉僵直了身體，因為他發現一根木樁穿透過他的胸口，尖頭在他胸前造成了一個巨大可怖的血洞，抽走了他所有的力氣。他頹然倒地，甚至來不及看清敵人是誰，就化作四散的蝙蝠消失無蹤。  
佐伊張口結舌地看著她的曾姑奶奶──阿加莎．凡．赫辛穿著繁複嚴謹的修女服站在身無一物遮掩的她面前：  
「哈囉，年輕無助的女士，或許我該叫你我的侄孫孫女？佐伊．凡．赫辛？初次見面，請多指教。」  
長著與佐伊一模一樣的面容，阿加莎對著佐伊笑道。


	9. Chapter 9

九、

「你不是真的，這只是夢。」佐伊對著她說，她的身體依舊很熱，殘留著德古拉帶給她的欲望。  
「什麼是夢？什麼又是真實？你真的能分得清嗎？」阿加莎聳聳肩，「別傻傻的張著嘴，女孩，德古拉喝了我的血，而你又喝了他的血，很明顯，所以我在這裡。」  
「你不是真的，你只是一段意識。」  
「沒錯，血液就是生命，德古拉吸走了我的，而現在我在你體內，利用他的血管來到了新世界。」  
「我不需要你。」  
修女微笑，「哦，你需要的。」她說，「當你暈頭轉向地著迷於德古拉的魅力時，當你失去方向的時候，你會需要我的。不過，你現在該醒了，佐伊。」  
佐伊倒抽口氣，張開眼，發現自己仍舊站在喝血的丘陵上，夕陽西下，獨自一人。  
「這只是一個夢。」她喃喃自語，「一個奇怪的夢。」  
然而她很快發現德古拉的血不僅僅帶來了夢境，它還帶來了奇蹟。  
「我從來沒有見過這種事。」珍妮佛．布萊德醫生搖著頭，把眼鏡從她眼睛拿下，「你的癌細胞在消失，彷彿被什麼吞噬，如果這種情況繼續下去，你將會是史上第一個自癒的人，佐伊。」  
「或許是細胞活化劑，它又開始有效了。」佐伊說，但連她都不相信。  
「不可能，我們都知道細胞活化劑能做什麼，它不可能造成這樣的影響。」布萊德醫師否定，說出她的困惑：「所以你到底做了什麼？」她問。  
我喝了德古拉的血。佐伊默默回答，但這個秘密會永遠藏在她心底，她不敢想像如果共濟會的人知道了這件事，會怎麼處置她──一個飲下德古拉鮮血卻安然無事並且痊癒的珍貴樣本──她將會住進德古拉的透明房間，成為他們的試驗對象。「也許只是奇蹟，世界上是有奇蹟的，對嗎。」  
佐伊可以感覺到布萊德醫生的眼光在檢視著她，充滿好奇地：「你知道這樣的奇蹟我得通知他們，對吧？」  
不！不能讓她告訴他們，至少在她想出辦法前不能！「我們不能確定這樣的好轉會持續下去，或許我們該再確定一點。」  
布萊德沈思，同意了她。「下週我們再檢查一次，到時候應該就能確認了。」  
佐伊同意，到了下週，她也許能找到方法”說服”布萊德醫生，找到不讓她通報的方法。  
「如果你找不到阻止她的方法，你要怎麼辦？」走出醫院時，阿加莎問道。  
是的，德古拉的血帶來的另一個後遺症，她曾姑奶奶的聲音有時會出現在她腦海，固執地要她想出德古拉的弱點、追捕德古拉。  
「如果不是逼到絕地，我希望不用解決掉她，她是一個好醫生。」佐伊回答。  
阿加莎驚訝：「主說過”不可殺人”，人的生命是神聖的，沒有人有直接毀滅一個無辜者生命的權利。」  
「我同意我的生命是神聖的，為了維護它，我願意做任何事。反過來想，你可以視做我在自衛。」  
「自衛是為了保存自己的生命但不小心造成他人的死亡，是無意的，可你是有意的。」  
「我並無意造成珍妮佛．布萊德醫生的死亡，如果真的發生了，那是因為必須，而非有意。」  
「人從出生就步向死亡，佐伊，你應該坦率接受主的懷抱，而不是抗拒它。」  
「你怎麼能知道珍妮佛．布萊德醫生的死亡就不是主的意旨呢？」佐伊反駁。  
「那你和德古拉有什麼不同？你們同樣為了自己的生命而奪取他人的。」  
「所以主讓德古拉和我存在是有意義的，祂沒有否認我們的生命，不是嗎？」  
「主是有理由的，只是凡人往往不得而知，佐伊。」  
佐伊沒有回應阿加莎。  
她現在自由了，她的身體不再受困於病魔之手，她再次可以感受到世界的美好，她現在只想體會健康的恩賜。  
她沒有必要跟阿加莎爭執於神的道德或者教條。  
可是當三天後她又重新感覺到食欲不振與熟悉的疼痛來襲時，佐伊幾乎崩潰。  
她的生命從不屬於自己。


	10. Chapter 10

十、  
醫生的診查証實了這一切。  
彷彿之前的好轉都是夢境，癌細胞以兩倍的速度迅速惡化著。  
「我完全不知道是什麼造成的。」布萊德醫生說，「但是如果這種情形繼續下去，情況很快會比之前更糟。」  
是德古拉的血。佐伊現在知道德古拉說”你屬於我”的意思了，德古拉的血是一種恩賜也同樣是種詛咒，它對於能接受它的人是種靈藥，可是一旦你使用它，你永遠得依賴德古拉的給予。  
佐伊可以感覺到德古拉嘲弄的笑聲，和他在她耳邊冰冷的呼息：「你是我的。」他說，而佐伊打了個冷顫。  
「所以我還剩多久時間。」  
「兩個月，或許只有一個月，如果這種情況沒有慢下來的話。」  
一個月，她所剩的時間如此之少，她或許可以找僱佣兵去抓捕德古拉，但她的力量比起共濟會是可笑的，沒有他們的幫助，她無法一輩子囚禁德古拉來替她提供血液。  
或許她可以去求德古拉？  
這就是德古拉要的，成為他血的奴隸，她能永遠對德古拉卑躬屈膝、諂媚阿諛，只為乞求活著嗎？  
不。  
永不。  
佐伊抬起頭，如果她不能決定自己的生，她至少可以有尊嚴的去死。  
「我要退出治療計畫。」她說。  
醫生很驚訝，「可你正在惡化。」  
「我們很清楚細胞活化劑已經對我沒效了，而我不想深入繼續活死人計畫。」佐伊制止了布萊德醫生的勸說，「而且我會辭去喬納森．哈克負責人的職位，離開這裡，好好度過我僅存的生命。」  
她大概以為我會找個地方等死，佐伊麻木地想，也許正是如此。  
「你不該放棄努力。」當她們走出基金會時，阿加莎出言反對，「生命是神聖的，你應當為此奮鬥到最後一刻。」  
「我正在死去。」佐伊反駁，「不是因為德古拉，而是因為主的旨意。」  
「你不了解主真正的意旨是什麼，佐伊，祂的安排是遠大且有意義的。」  
「我不想了解，只想找地方安靜過完最後的生活。」  
「至少你得安排德古拉，你不能讓他就這樣游盪在人世！」  
「我能怎麼做？再找艘船讓他乘坐，再把船炸了嗎？」  
「至少想想他到底畏懼什麼，我們知道他未獲邀請無法進入任何居所、他害怕陽光、他無法忍受十字架，這三件事歸根究底應該是一件事，所以他的致命點到底是？」  
「我不在乎。」  
「你應該在乎，是你把他帶回人世的。」  
佐伊無奈地搖了搖頭，「好吧，答案是死亡，德古拉畏懼死亡──他在吸食人民血液獲得生命的同時，也繼承了他們的思考，他就像一個無知農民一樣以為那些東西會害他死亡，可那又怎麼樣，難道我要跑到他面前去，大聲告訴他這幾百年的盲點，好讓他從此可以隨意進入房屋、配帶十字架去曬日光浴嗎？」她諷刺，「好了阿加莎，讓我安靜的死去吧，我從來都跟你不一樣，我不是一個英雄，」她說，「永遠不是。」  
阿加莎安靜了，佐伊以為她會永遠安靜下去。  
但她錯了。  
就像是她以為她永遠再也不會見到德古拉，而當有一天深夜，她聽到敲門聲，她拿著她的克拉克手槍去應門時，看到門外傷痕累累的德古拉一樣。  
「晚上好，」斷肢殘腿的德古拉吐出一口血笑著說，「不邀請我進去坐一坐嗎？佐伊？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天為了以後能避開lof大人，我終於往AO3下手了，為何寫點脖子以下的事如此辛苦…


	11. Chapter 11

佐伊凝視著這個混身是傷的德古拉，他看起來非常脆弱，需要救援；可是佐伊不會把深夜敲門的大野狼當作是柔弱的傷患，猛獸就是猛獸，就算受傷，也能瞬間咬斷你的喉管。  
「聽好，德古拉，我不知道你是怎麼知道我家的，不過你在這並不受歡迎，明確地說，你不被邀請進入。」  
因為她的拒絕，德古拉瑟縮了一下，又傾身前進：「佐伊佐伊佐伊…無情的佐伊，這是對我最近無暇關注你的小小報復嗎？」  
「二十一世紀的精神醫學非常進步，也許你會發現自己急需這方面的幫助。」  
「我是說我們之間的”性”」吸血鬼在她耳邊呢喃，「上次雖不知道為何中斷，但我可以感受到你的渴求，你的──」  
「住口！」  
德古拉低沈地笑了起來，嗆出了幾口血。  
「就算你不感念我們之前熱情的夜晚，那麼這個呢？」他舉起手腕，傷口的血液如絲線般滑落，「多麼浪費啊，想想你可以用它們獲得多久的美好生活。」  
佐伊考慮著，盯著那些原本應該屬於她的血液。這也許是一個機會，也可能是一個更大的陷阱，可是她又有什麼好失去的呢？  
「請進，德古拉伯爵。」最終她說。「請不要把血滴到我的地毯上，那很難洗的。」  
她彷彿可以聽到阿加莎在她腦海大叫她蠢蛋，可是自從她身體惡化，血液力量耗盡後，她就沒有再聽到阿加莎的聲音過了。  
德古拉走進大開的大門，打量佐伊的房子。「很舒服。」他說。  
佐伊驚訝。「是的，這正是我想要的。」她的傢俱和用品或許不是最好的，可是都是她所喜歡或適用的，她沒想到德古拉居然能看出來。  
「我感覺得出來。」德古拉說。  
他們沈默了一下，德古拉避開了客廳的地毯走到了廚房，佐伊為避免尷尬，問：「要來杯茶嗎？」說完她差點想咬掉自己的舌頭，德古拉當然不喝茶，笨蛋。  
德古拉禮貌地搖頭：「我有自備飲料，不過請給我一個杯子。」  
佐伊拿給他一個馬克杯，給自己做了茶。德古拉把馬克杯放在傷口處接血，從懷中直接掏出一個血包吸吮起來，佐伊注意到他的傷口正在以肉眼的速度長好。  
「你遇到了車禍嗎？」她問。  
「我恐怕是人禍。」德古拉答。  
佐伊立刻想起了共濟會，她拉緊了睡袍，德古拉注意到她眉眼下的陰影：「告訴我，柔伊，是誰想要我的命？」  
「不，不是你的命。」  
「那麼是我的自由。是誰想要剝奪我的自由？」  
「我已經離開喬納森．哈克基金會了。」  
「不，佐伊，我們都知道喬納森．哈克基金會沒有那麼大的力量，那個隱藏在背後的怪物是什麼？」德古拉的手指輕觸她的額頭，血漬在上面留下殷紅的痕跡，佐伊覺得他碰觸的地方在燃燒，「我可以看得到，雖然你很不願意回想，它叫──」  
水壺開了，而佐伊躲過了他的手。  
「我去泡茶。」她說，像是一個不願面對的孩子，可德古拉抓住了她的手。  
「你需要喝的不是茶。」他說，用手撫平幾乎已經長好的傷口，將那個已呈滿血液的馬克杯推給她，「喝下這個，這才是你需要的。」  
佐伊深吸了口氣，她可以聞到杯子傳來的血腥氣，她應該要覺得噁心，可是她的口腔卻分泌出絲絲的唾液。  
「你記得它的味道，對嗎？」德古拉擁著她，臉頰親暱地貼著她說，「腥甜鹹苦，有種古怪的酸澀，但喝下去時又會覺得那是一種芬芳。血液就是生命，想想看，親愛的佐伊，如果你當初喝下那麼一小管就可以帶給你奇蹟，那麼，你喝下這一杯又會發生什麼事？只要你想，天堂就在你的手中。」  
佐伊伸手，她緩緩握住杯子，她的手堅定而且穩定。  
「A votre santé!法語:祝您健康」她說，將血一飲而盡。  
然後杯子從她手中滑落，在地板上破碎成無數個碎片，佐伊則倒至德古拉的懷裡，昏迷不醒。


	12. Chapter 12

火熱的吻，從她的額際逐漸延伸到她的胸口。

佐伊張開嘴發出嘆息，讓吻流淌過全身，伸手擁住那個黑髮的頭顱，挺身將自己交給他嘴裡更多。

德古拉低沈地笑了，他們躺在那條昏暗血紅色的河邊，水流如情人的愛/撫一般從他們赤/裸的身邊滑過，德古拉沈重的體重把他釘在她雙腿之間，如同一對湯匙般完美地契合，十指手指緊緊纏繞住她的，而他的嘴正在她身上肆意點火。

佐伊昏沈地搖頭，這不是真的，她喝了德古拉的血，這只是一個夢境。

「阿加莎？」她喚。

沒有回應，看來即使同樣是血液，也不一定會帶回同樣的人。

她只能靠她自己。

「你不是真的。」佐伊對德古拉說，「這只是我的夢。」

「是的，」德古拉承認，「這只是你的夢，我只是滿足你的夢想，佐伊。」他用眼神下流地看著她，光是視線就足以讓佐伊顫抖，「你的夢反射出你的潛意識，即使在自己的夢也要說謊嗎？說你一點都不渴望這一切？」

佐伊皺著眉閉上眼，該死！她必須要醒來！醒來！佐伊．凡．赫辛！

為什麼這在有阿加莎時那麼容易，輪到她時就變得如此困難？思考！佐伊！思考！阿加莎說過德古拉可以操控夢境，但夢境是屬於她的，擁有者不可能弱於外來者。

她擁有力量，只是不知該如何使用。佐伊想。這不應該那麼難，想想那些清明夢。雖然她身處在夢境之中，有時依舊可以控制夢境，只要找對方法。加油，佐伊，那是一股力量，介於意志與脫序之間，你只需要集中注意力，掙脫德古拉對你的控制，把自己的意願凌駕並加諸在情境之上──

血河上吹起了一陣微風。

非常輕微，幾乎無人注意，可佐伊注意到了。

她微笑。「神說要有光，」她說，感覺力量貫穿全身，而德古拉依舊茫然不知，「然後就有了光。」

熾烈的陽光如雨般傾盆而下，德古拉從她身上翻滾哀號，整個夢境像是一個被扭曲的畫布，出現無數皺折裂紋後消失了。

佐伊的眼前變黑，然後發現自己出現在廚房地板上，德古拉的懷裡，他們的衣著完好，她的茶甚至還沒涼掉。

「你總是令我驚嘆，親愛的佐伊，你居然那麼快就學會控制夢境了。」

「我也很驚訝自己的潛能。」佐伊看著他堅毅的下巴，下了決心，「不過你說的話有一句是錯的──我從不對自己說謊。」她說，「如果我說”不”，那就是不；如果我想”要”，我會自己去拿。」

她將德古拉狠狠推倒，在他驚訝的眼神中抽掉他的皮帶，扔至一旁，扯掉他的長褲、釋放裡面的惡龍。她壓低臀部，惡意的磨蹭過那過令人呻/吟的部位。

「你在外面已經游盪一段時間了，看來你很好地適應了二十一世紀，相信我們給了你不少深刻的印象；不過，你曾被人品嚐過嗎？親愛的德古拉伯爵。」

佐伊微笑地說。


	13. Chapter 13

德古拉不是一個順服的男人，可當佐伊將他置入嘴中，他咕噥一聲軟化了。他無法控制地抓住佐伊的頭髮向前戳刺，他的巨大讓佐伊哽咽了一下，她已經很久沒有做過這一件事了，她盡量張大嘴巴放鬆咽喉接納他，這副景象讓德古拉全身緊繃。  
「Fuck。」他著迷地看著自己在佐伊嘴中進出，「你看起來如此渴求，像是我的新娘在渴求鮮血一樣。」  
「我不是你的新娘。」佐伊報復性的狠狠一吸，德古拉的脊背拱起，利齒與指甲忍不住伸出，她看得出來他很快就要到了。「而你在性上面，幼稚的有如小男孩，親愛的德古拉伯爵。」  
德古拉因為性欲而咆哮著，但他壓住佐伊頭的手卻是溫柔的，他用力往前挺了幾次，鹹腥的精液沖刷過佐伊的喉嚨，她嗆咳了出來，乳白色的體液沾染她嫣紅的雙唇。  
「您的持續力出乎意料的短，不得不說這讓人有些失望，我本來對吸血鬼期望更高的。」佐伊諷刺地說，但她的得意只持續了幾秒，她的視野突然天旋地轉，從原本俯視的姿勢變成了跪趴在德古拉膝上。  
「頑皮、頑皮的姑娘。」德古拉說，帶著惡意的神情，「你知道我們羅馬尼亞是怎麼對待這樣的孩子嗎？」  
「不！」  
佐伊來不及逃跑，一個巴掌就落在她圓潤的屁股上。她叫了出來，疼痛屈辱地：「住手！你這該死的吸血鬼！」  
無情的巴掌不斷落下，吸血鬼毫無憐憫，無視佐伊的掙扎，嚴格執行對淘氣孩子的懲罰。  
雪白的臀瓣變得紅腫不堪，火燒般的疼痛佔據了佐伊所有的意識，在痛呼中佐伊最後發出了一聲啜泣。  
巴掌終於變成溫情的撫摸，「哦，我親愛的佐伊。」德古拉搖晃著她，吻去她臉上的淚珠，「你該知道不要挑戰我的權威。」  
如果是阿加莎，聰敏智慧的修女會伶俐地頂嘴，或許他們接下來會下一場勢均力敵的西洋棋；可她是佐伊，魯莽任性頑劣的佐伊，所以她像隻野貓一樣尖叫跳起來拍打抓撓德古拉雕塑般的臉龐。  
男人開始試著掌控她，可女人狂野地不受控制，他們像兩隻野獸一樣扭打成一團，然後不知誰先開始，他們開始啃食著彼此的嘴唇，熱切地交換親吻。  
他們急切地脫掉彼此的衣服，佐伊暴力地撕掉伯爵的襯衣，撫摸隱藏在其下的那些健壯肌理；德古拉熱情地回應，在面對如同魔術一般的胸衣時發出難耐地呻吟，佐伊主動地脫掉了它，將它扔至地板其它衣服旁。  
他們很快就坦承以對，德古拉膜拜地親吻她的乳房，他的指尖進入她神聖的禁地，那裡已經濕滑泥濘，歡迎著他的侵入。過多的快感使她開始顫抖，「進來！」佐伊難耐地命令著，長腿環繞在他腰上帶著催促，第一次德古拉迅速地服從了她。  
當他進來時兩人都發出了滿足的呻吟。  
完全不需要更多的指示，德古拉將自己陷入那完美火熱的緊緻當中。佐伊的身體隨著他的韻律起伏，著迷地看著他臉上滲出薄汗的樣子。很快地她就逐漸趕不上德古拉的節奏，佐伊的一條腿被壓到胸口，德古拉掐緊她的臀部，操幹的更深、更狠。  
「天啊！」佐伊喊，快感的白光在她眼底猶如閃電，「哦！老天！」  
「不，」德古拉的獠牙抵在她的頸動脈，留戀的廝磨，「不是神，是德古拉，只有我。」他咬開自己的舌尖，將湧出的血液餵給她。  
那一刻佐伊到了，她一邊吞嚥一邊高潮，內壁緊緊收縮，德古拉很快在她絞緊痙攣的通道中射了，微涼的精液射至她身體的最深處。  
「睡吧，吾愛。」佐伊最後的記憶是德古拉的擁抱和在她髮絲上的輕吻，「睡吧，一切都在我的照看之下。」  
佐伊睡著了，睡得像個小孩。


	14. Chapter 14

3/28  
白天到來，佐伊清醒過來，全身光裸地睡在臥室，與德古拉前晚的性愛像是一場夢。  
她的身旁沒有陪伴，隨著陽光的降臨，德古拉已經離去。  
佐伊伸了一個懶腰，她可以感受到骨節在噼啪作響，高潮帶來的酸痛還遺留在身體裡面，這是好的疼痛，提醒著她昨夜的美好與狂野，佐伊並不後悔，畢竟她享受到了有史以來最好的一次性愛，並且獲得了充足的血液。  
她可以再次獲得健康的奇蹟。  
即使這份奇蹟可能有著保存期限。  
德古拉這次離開後一直沒再造訪。  
佐伊上了網、看了報紙、搜尋新聞想要探知在暗夜街頭共濟會與吸血鬼的戰爭勝負，卻毫無所得；就算德古拉殺害了他前仆後繼的追獵者，就像共濟曾在喬納森．哈克基金會做過的，他們會撫平一切，讓吸血鬼的痕跡完全消失在世人面前。  
有那麼一瞬間佐伊想找到德古拉，想知道他是不是還每夜傷痕累累出沒在倫敦街頭，尋找一個能安全躲避白天的地方；但最後她只是寄了一封E-Mail給他，上面寫著：祝平安，再見。柔伊．凡赫辛。在她離開英國前往荷蘭的那一天。  
德古拉的郵箱出乎意料的好找到，他在twitter和facebook給自己註冊了Draculathedarklord的帳號，上面到處都是他的照片和對於二十一世紀的各種評論，非常符合他的形象，一個自戀狂。  
如果可以，佐伊希望一輩子都不需要見到德古拉，她將在荷蘭度過自己的餘生。  
***  
到達荷蘭阿姆斯特丹的第一天，佐伊覺得恍若新生。  
她見了一些親人，凡赫辛家族在荷蘭根生柢固，雖然主支移民到了英國，但是旁支仍舊堅守著家園。  
她是在傍晚到達凡赫辛莊園的，表叔克里斯和表嬸佩姬熱情接待了她，晚上她吃到許久未曾吃過的炸肉丸、鯡魚洋蔥和布丁，讓她回想到童年時來荷蘭度過的耶誕節。那時每個小孩會穿得紅咚咚的在四處尖叫，客廳放著耶誕樹和各種禮物，空氣中會漂浮著煮蛋酒和馬鈴薯菜泥的味道。  
她睡在頂樓的客房，那裡依舊留著有她小時作客的塗鴉畫，她也是在這裡第一次聽到德古拉的傳說。  
她現在在這裡重新入睡，沒有夢見德古拉。  
她的身體也有如新生。AMC醫院的波特醫生表示，她的身體健康的像年輕人一樣，完全沒有癌細胞的跡象，她之前應該是被英國醫院誤診。  
佐伊微笑同意他的說法，同聲譴責英國醫療體制的敗壞。  
而走出了醫院，佐伊忍不住抱緊顫抖的自己。她自由了，她贏了這艱辛的一仗。  
她有那麼多的夢想，現在全部都可以實現，她擁有了珍貴的時間。  
這個美夢足足做了三個月。  
在三個月後的某天凌晨，佐伊從睡夢當中猛地醒來，赤足跑到盥洗室，對著馬桶吐出昨天的晚餐。  
她用清水漱洗了酸苦的口腔，在洗臉台前的小鏡子檢視著自己，沾水蒼白的臉與烏黑的眼睛好像在控訴著一個事實，而她不想承認。  
佐伊重新造訪了AMC醫院的波特醫生。  
經歷了漫長枯燥的檢查，佐伊再度回到診療室，那個苦澀疼痛的字卡在她哽住的喉嚨，她不願說出，但不得不說：  
「癌症？」  
當波特醫生微笑起來時，佐伊幾乎以為他在嘲諷她。  
「不，赫辛女士，恭喜你，你懷孕了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呣…我想這狗血應該來的喜聞樂見。


	15. Chapter 15

4/3  
她懷了德古拉的孩子？！  
佐伊想過很多個答案，懷孕是最不可能的一個。  
她呆滯地做完剩下的檢查。是的，孩子十分健康，可能有些缺乏營養，醫生開了維他命、鈣片和葉酸，並建議她正確的孕期飲食。萬幸的是，波特醫生體貼地沒有問起孩子的父親，佐伊已經經受不起更多的打擊了。  
吸血鬼具有生殖能力嗎？佐伊質疑，她們的研究從未探討到那個，從生理的角度上看來是不可行的，可是吸血鬼都能存在了，精子有性生殖也不是多麼難以置信的課題。想起那狂野的一夜，佐伊毫不懷疑自己肚子的孩子是德古拉的，除非上帝顯靈，而她叫瑪麗亞。  
那麼問題是怎麼拿掉它。  
佐伊一點也不想生下這個孩子，天知道德古拉的孩子會是什麼，吸血鬼嬰兒還是怪物？可是這個孩子已經三個月大了，只能做引產手術拿掉它。  
她辦理好手續，住院安排檢查決定三天後引產。做超音波時，女醫生不知道她要做引產，還很高興地指著儀器給她看：「應該是個女孩，一切健康，你要跟她打個招呼嗎？」  
那是她第一次看到自己的孩子，黑白兩色的影象，她是那麼那麼的小，比拳頭還要小，蜷縮在那裡，佐伊可以聽到她的心跳脆弱的跟自己跳動：碰、碰、碰、碰。她不是一個怪物，她跟她一樣活著、活生生的。  
她忍不住伸出手，碰觸自己的腹部：「……嗨。」  
胎兒動了一下，像是一隻輕觸湖面的小魚兒，留下一道漣漪，又游開了。  
那一刻她的心酸軟了一下，她第一次感覺到有東西是完全屬於她、和她血肉相連的。  
可是這不足以動搖她的決心，如果必要，她可以剔除她身上的任何血肉；只要能達成目的，她可以出賣上帝。  
「您真的確定要這麼做嗎？」醫護人員再次詢問。  
佐伊閉上眼，在手術同意書上簽署了她的姓名。  
她走進手術室，分開兩腿躺在手術台上，醫生用穿刺針在腹部注入了催產藥物。佐伊聽著監視器裡的胎心音，它很快就會由強變弱，然後被宮縮排出來、被遺棄，就這樣結束這短短還未開始的一生。  
陣痛隨著時間開始擴散，佐伊忍受著一波波的疼痛，聽著胎兒心跳慢慢減弱。  
引產手術幾乎等同一次正常的分娩，佐伊歷經了所有母親必經的苦痛，她的心與隨著每次宮縮抽緊。對不起，每一次陣痛她都在心底說著，對不起，對不起，對不起。每一次她都以為那小小的心跳就要消失了，可是它是頑強的再次響起。一次，又一次。  
淚水靜靜湧出佐伊的眼眶。她想起自己，同樣是在死神下掙扎著生存。  
也許她的女兒繼承了她的不肯放棄。  
直到藥效過去，這個孩子始終沒有離開她的身體。  
醫生詢問佐伊是否要加強藥量，佐伊拒絕了。  
「我給了她生命，而我也曾試著奪取它。」她說，眼睛閃閃發光，手臂保護地環抱住肚腹。  
「她贏得了自己的生命，我要留下她。」


	16. Chapter 16

一個孩子，佐伊看著自己的腹部，那兒仍然留存著些許的疼痛，提醒她孩子的存在。

佐伊在牛津拿到她的醫學博士，她是一個了不起的科學家與實驗人員，她可以面不改色的解剖一個活死人，但她卻不知道如何對待自己正在孕育的孩子。

萬能的出版業拯救了她，現在你可以從書上知道如何繁殖種豬或種植磨菇，一切應有盡有。佐伊去書店購買孕婦需知的所有書籍，現在她有準備了，書面上的。

可是她忘了她的孩子從來不是普通人。

當第n次吐掉所謂的營養餐，佐伊面對自己急遽消失的體重心有陰霾，她可以說服自己這是在孕期中正常的孕吐，只要她對於三分熟牛排流出的血水沒有感受到如此的渴望。

她無法欺騙自己，她的吸血鬼寶寶需要血。

她一開始嘗試了牛血，從她們家族一直聯繫的一個屠夫那弄到的，佐伊看著那暗紅色的血液，可以嗅聞到它的美味與馨香，她將它一飲而盡，卻下一秒跑到水槽那將它全都吐了出來。

很好，這該死的孩子不肯接受動物血，跟她該死的父親一樣討厭！

她必須弄到人血。

感謝二十一世紀的阿姆斯特丹地下世界如倫敦一樣陰暗混亂，佐伊拿到了她需要的冷凍乾淨健康人血。試著不去想它從誰的身上取出來，佐伊每天定時定量取用，而它也的確有效，她第一次可以安穩地吃下一餐。

可好景不長。

當熟悉的嘔吐又回來時，佐伊發現人血只能減少噁心感。就像是嗑藥，當你習慣了劑量，你的身體需要更強的東西才能滿足。

什麼東西能比人血更有力、更讓人欲罷不能？

這答案幾乎呼之欲出。

德古拉的血。

佐伊焦慮地咬著大姆指手指甲，她腦中穿梭著無數個想法，甚至她有想過再次放棄這孩子。面對德古拉是個太大的變數，更別說如果共濟會知道她懷上德古拉的孩子會如何瘋狂了。

孩子像是感受到她的情緒，不安地翻動了一下。

佐伊摀住小腹，想起墮胎時的一切，她能再次殺了她嗎？不，不行，她做不到。

「噓，寶貝，媽媽會想出辦法的。」她說，開始踱步。

突然間，一個大膽的靈感如閃電刺穿了她，佐伊跑到穿衣鏡前檢視自己──她太瘦了，面色蒼白，像個生病的人。她的肚子雖然有點微微突出，但如果用布條束起來，應該看不出來懷孕了。

「我做的到。」她說，不安的，「我做的到！」大聲自信的。

如果要面對惡龍才能保護她的公主，她就去做屠龍的騎士，只要給她一把劍，她就能為之而戰。

當日佐伊購買了回到倫敦的機票。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, do you think Zoe is an amazing woman? Leave your comment to support her. Let her know you root for her!


	17. Chapter 17

佐伊沒想到自己回到倫敦的第一位訪客是杰克。  
這個她舊時所疼愛的學生，帶著深遂的黑眼圈造訪了她的小窩，年輕的臉上滿是憂愁。  
「你還好嗎？我是指你的身體。」當他接過佐伊遞給他的咖啡時說。  
「以我的情況，出乎意料的好，我本來早該死了。」佐伊聳聳肩，明白自己看起來一點都不好，面色蒼白、形銷骨立，但這很符合她的人設，一個早該過世的女人。「你找我是什麼事？」  
杰克据促地摸著咖啡杯，像是要從杯子身上攫取足夠的信心與溫暖。「我曾打電話去喬納森基金會找你，他們說你離職了。」  
「是的，前一陣子。」  
「那你還有德古拉的消息嗎？」  
佐伊抿了一口茶，她的神經因這個名字而過敏。「有一些，道聽途說，你想知道什麼？」  
「我的一個朋友，她病得很重，我在她的脖子上看到了牙洞，你覺得這會是德古拉造成的嗎？」  
佐伊進入了思考：「這很有可能，你的朋友有什麼特別的地方嗎？」  
「不，雖然我愛露西，可她就是平常至極的一個女孩。」  
就像她自己，相反的只是吸血的對象。德古拉為什麼反覆讓她喝他的血呢？她只是一個生病的研究人員，平凡又普通，唯一關聯到德古拉的地方可能只有她英勇的先祖。  
她有什麼特別的地方？跟這一個露西一樣特別？  
杰克帶來的問題讓她陷入了自己的問題當中，佐伊覺得自己明白了什麼，又或者什麼都不明白。  
就在杰克拜訪佐伊的三天後，她接到他傳來露西的死訊。  
這個女孩真的死了嗎？佐伊了解德古拉，他就像一個小孩殘忍地玩弄螞蟻一樣會玩耍他的戰利品，他曾保持那麼久的玩具不可能會突地捨去，那麼只有一個答案──這個女孩是他再次給自己尋找的一個新娘，像是喬納森一樣，她將會再次復活回到德古拉身邊。  
這個認知像是一片缺失已久的拼圖，完整契合到她大腦的計劃，替她拼好了一切的全景。佐伊突然知道她該如何去做，好讓德古拉陷到她編織的陷阱裡。  
她撥了一通電話給杰克。  
「來接我，」她說，「如果你還想看到那個女孩的話。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈，回到正規劇情了  
> 有誰猜出佐伊要怎麼做呢?
> 
> 對了，這次有兩章，所以還有下一章哦，不要漏看了


	18. Chapter 18

找到德古拉花了一些時間，但這阻擋不了佐伊的腳步。或許這對於共濟會是一個永恆無解的難題，可是對於了解德古拉的佐伊，這只是指出自己的狗會對哪顆樹撒尿一樣簡單。  
他們走進門時，德古拉沒有詫異，彷彿他已經等待佐伊許久，他們沒有寒喧，直接進了大門，進入了吸血鬼的巢穴。  
「沒有想到這麼久才看到你。」德古拉說。  
佐伊直接了當的回答：「我快死了。」  
「所以需要我的血？我以為上次的血能維持更久。」  
「比你想像的少。」  
「你來求我？」德古拉看看一旁被忽略的杰克，捏住他的下顎。「你真客氣，上門還帶禮物來，可是這人血年份不夠又劣質。」  
佐伊摀住腹部，希望自己的繃帶纏得夠牢。「放開他，我是來談交易的。」  
德古拉將杰克扔棄，轉向佐伊：「交易？你有什麼可交換的？」他嗅聞，「你的味道似乎變了，變得比較柔和？」  
佐伊與他對峙在桌子的兩旁：「恐怕死亡讓我變得軟弱了。」她說。  
「所以你來懇求我給你更多的血？這不像你啊，Dr.赫辛。」  
「不是所有人都有阿加莎的勇氣。」佐伊說，指向桌上的兩個杯子，「你在等人嗎？」  
「是的。」  
「是露西．韋斯特拉嗎？」  
這次德古拉有點驚訝了，「你認識她？倫敦真小啊。」  
「是你後面的斯沃德醫生認識她，不過我們同樣是為她而來的。」  
「先是血液，接下來是露西，你不覺得你的胃口有點大嗎？Dr.赫辛。」  
「當然我是有籌碼的，不過先讓你知道，露西的屍體被火化了，可她火化的遺體不見了，你可能需要等很久。」  
在德古拉戲劇化的憤怒中，佐伊找了個位子坐下，她體內的存在在提醒她站了太久了，而且口乾舌燥，無比渴望德古拉的鮮血。  
門鈴響了，露西．韋斯特拉以難以令人想象的姿態出現在他們眼前。  
她身上殘留的鮮血與肉類的味道強烈刺激了佐伊的嗅覺，她更餓了，她的寶寶已經很久沒有吃飽過，這不屬於她的飢餓令她痛苦地彎下了腰。  
「Dr.海辛，你似乎不大對勁。」德古拉遲疑的問，「你還好嗎？」  
佐伊蒼白地笑笑，撫過即使綁束仍略顯寬大的腹部。「腹水，你簡直難相信癌症可以做到什麼。」  
幾乎面目全非的露西在和杰克談話，杰克試圖讓她認清真相，然後露西崩潰，德古拉從看戲模式成為了安慰者，佐伊看到杰克偷偷拿起一個木椿。  
她想要阻止他，但她害怕影響了整個布局，之前露西說她氣味奇怪已經引起德古拉注意了，雖然她解釋是死亡的味道，可是如果她有太大的動作，誰也不敢保証德古拉不會發現事實。  
露西在與杰克親吻中發現了木椿，「做吧，」她說，流淚地點頭。「殺了我，杰克。」  
杰克舉起手，給了她最後的溫柔。  
然而他的第一次嘗試失敗透頂，木椿沒有刺穿露西的心臟，只帶給她更深的痛苦。鄙視那痛苦叫喊的人形，德古拉搖搖頭：「看看你做了什麼，你毀了我的財產，她是我五百年來最好的新娘與實驗，而你甚至連讓她安息都做不到。」  
「這是她的願望！她也不是屬於你的！」杰克喊。德古拉威嚇地走向他，要懲罰他的所作所為。  
「等一等。」佐伊保護住杰克，「讓我們彌補你的損失──用一個完整新娘換一個已經無用的。」  
德古拉這回徹底被引起了興趣。「繼績。」他說。  
「在此之前，可否請你結束這場悲慘的鬧劇？」她示意嚎叫的露西，「讓這個女孩安息，如果你還有一點慈悲──即使考慮到這可怕的聲音與交易需要一個安靜的環境？」  
一根手指點著下顎，德古拉在考慮，也許是噪音的確讓他厭煩，吸血鬼快速俐落的刺穿了那可憐的女孩的心臟，毫無留戀地踐踏過她留下的滿地灰燼。  
「我在聽。」  
所有的要素都已經安排好，演員已站在舞台上，她只需要一場完美的演出。  
「首先，」佐伊說，帶上一點蒼白的笑容。「讓我們談談共濟會。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啦啦啦，二更，驚不驚訝，我知道你們以為露西會有什麼大用處  
> 可是她還是掛了  
> 不過她的確是有大用處的哦  
> 有人可以猜到嗎  
> 共濟會也上場了，我知道你們早就忘了它的存在（悲傷臉）好吧，它的確只是一個劇情推進器  
> 我下週可能不會更新（除非忍不住手）  
> 而且最大的壞消息是我現在完全沒有騙完德古拉後的靈感啊  
> 你們覺得他們會怎樣結局呢？


	19. Chapter 19

「共濟會？一個類似兄弟會的社團組織？」  
「事實上，是一個掌握古老秘密的神秘組織，自稱是遠古奧秘的守護者，通曉天文地理及宇宙的奧秘。繼承了中古時期的神秘宗教並保持有鍊金術的核心。」佐伊說，「喬納森．哈克基金會就是在他們支持下研究不死人和吸血鬼。」  
「所以一直追逐我的是共濟會。」  
「是的，沒錯。」  
德古拉狡猾地搖頭，「只有一個名字並不能帶來任何影響，我所面對的是一個龐大的組織，我需要人名、地點、以及無數的細節，跟這樣一個機構戰鬥像是大衛面對歌利亞。」  
佐伊深吸口氣：「我可以給你更好的──資金流向、研究數據、與那些活死人實驗品，共濟會有著跟你一樣的共通弱點，它無法將自己攤開在太陽底下，你只要運用得當，共濟會會變成民眾眼中的陰溝老鼠，人人喊打。」  
「小打小鬧的激進實驗公開對共濟會這種怪物是無法傷筋動骨的。」  
「那如果加上他們在全國流感疫苗中偷偷進行基因優化的超人實驗呢？喬納森研究出來的疫苗是含有危險x物質的，它會在某些適合的人體身上造成基因突變，幸運的話，人們會獲得超級能力；不幸的人則會產生細胞運作不正常、細胞死亡、或癌症，如果民眾知道真相，會有什麼感覺？」佐伊忽視杰克驚嚇地抽氣，是的，她已經將良知賣給惡魔。「我用這些來交換你的血，我的健康，公平的交易。」  
「聽起來很不錯。」德古拉沈思，「那新娘交換？」他指指灰燼，「看你帶來的這團糟，我損失了我最好的新娘。」  
杰克氣憤地上前，佐伊阻擋住他。「那只是一個失敗品，親愛的伯爵。」她尖刻地評論，「一個破布娃娃。但為了表示我的誠意，我願意再給你一個新娘，最好的。」  
德古拉的眼神狡黠而且貪婪，「你自己嗎？或許你願意把你自己給我，親愛的佐伊，你會是我所有新娘中最完美的。」  
「不是我，但我相信這個新娘也曾是你”最特殊”系列的一員，畢竟這位得到過你親口認証。」  
德古拉皺眉，陷入了漫長的思考，突然他睜大眼睛：「不會吧……喬尼還活著？」他高興地大笑，「多有趣，他的確是我最完美的新娘，我等不及見到他了。」  
「你很快就會見到你的新娘，只要你簽署”魔鬼的誓言”。」  
「魔鬼的誓言？」  
「一個鍊金術常使用的誓約，請第三方魔鬼梅菲斯托費勒斯來做見証，背棄契約內容的人將會被魔鬼吞噬掉靈魂。」  
「浮士德？我以為這只是一個故事。」  
「它的確是，可是惡魔是真實存在的，就跟你一樣，德古拉伯爵。」佐伊拿出刻畫有魔法陣的羊皮紙，感謝共濟會，他們一直致力於魔法生物，保存有無數的秘密物品。「在這寫下合約內容，用你和我的血簽署，你就可以擺脫一切並獲得新娘。」  
「我不認為我們之間需要合約，你有我的承諾，佐伊。」  
「你的承諾就像是日出時的雪花那麼薄弱，隨時可以消逝在晨曦之中，比起你的諾言，我更信賴與魔鬼訂定的合約。」  
佐伊將條款用墨水寫了上去，她克制自己的虛弱與顫抖，她已經走了那麼遠，只需再幾步就可以看到盡頭。「簽名吧，伯爵。」她說。  
吸血鬼拿起文件，仔細閱讀了三次，當佐伊以為他就要下決定簽字時，他搖了頭。「不。」  
「什麼？」  
「不，佐伊，我不會簽署這個玩意兒，如果人類文明教導了我什麼，那就是別隨便亂簽不清楚的文件，幾個世紀來，我的財產証明了我明智的決擇。」他丟下那份契約像是頑皮的孩子扔掉他不喜歡的玩具。  
「我需要我的律師。」他說。


	20. Chapter 20

蘭菲爾德並不在國內，德古拉採用了視訊通話並傳送了那份文件照片。佐伊焦躁地想咬自己的指甲，可她不敢露出任何心虛的表現給心懷疑問的德古拉。  
律師花了二十分鐘的時間檢視完那份合約，搖搖頭：「我不建議您簽訂這份契約，我的主人。」他說。  
「為什麼？」德古拉問。  
「首先黑魔法不是我的領域，接觸不知名的黑魔法實在太危險了；再者，這份條約沒有說清楚要提供血液給Dr.赫辛到何時，難道十幾二十年、或她想要血液去做實驗我們都得供給她嗎？還有最後一點，條約上只說要用新娘交換您對一位女性的所有權，這太模糊不清了，如果她用一具死去的新娘屍體跟您交換呢？這是很有可能發生的。」蘭菲爾德托了一下金絲眼睛，「我強烈建議您咬死她，吸乾她的血，這樣就可以得知她腦中的情報，好過簽這種奇怪的契約。」  
佐伊怒瞪螢幕上的蘭菲爾德，對方以律師的坦率神情回視。  
「非常好的建議，法蘭克。」德古拉沈思，「可惜我無法吸佐伊的血，她的血對我有毒，不過我會考慮不簽這份契約，謝謝你的幫助。」  
「我的主人，這是我的榮幸，還有──」螢幕被闔上了，視訊通話結束。  
德古拉看向佐伊，「你聽到我律師的建議了，他不希望我簽這份文件。」  
佐伊深吸口氣，「我可以在契約上註明只有在我身體需要的時候才要求血液，還可以帶你親自去見那位新娘，証明它的完好，好交換露西的所有權；甚至附註如果這份契約欺騙了你，那麼就讓惡魔取走我的靈魂。這樣夠了嗎？」  
德古拉玩味地撫摸著下巴：「你太急切了，這份合約看起來太美好，而太美好的東西通常有毒。」  
佐伊苦笑：「我快死了，德古拉，將死之人都在跟時間賽跑。」  
「那麼露西呢？你為何要用一個完整的新娘交換一個沒用且死去的？」  
「就當我有側隱之心吧，我不能看著你殺了杰克，他是我的學生、也是我的朋友，而我知道他會希望帶露西回到她真正能安眠的地方。」  
「你可不像是一個慈善家啊，佐伊．凡．赫辛。」伯爵嘲笑。  
「你會驚訝死亡帶給人們多大的變化。」  
「雖然我不相信你，但我對你的新娘很有興趣，你何時要帶我去見他？」  
「現在就可以，我們走吧。」她起身。  
佐伊跟杰克搭乘一輛車，而德古拉尾隨著他們。車子開了很遠，到達了市郊的一座莊園，佐伊下車打開塵封已久的大門，領他們進去。  
「這裡是哈克基金會的資產嗎？」德古拉問，嫌棄地拍拍沾染到他身上的塵土與蛛網。  
「不，這裡是屬於凡．赫辛家族的。」  
「你在郊區擁有一座莊園，卻住著如此之小的公寓？」  
「你會驚訝維持一座莊園需要多少心力與財力。」  
他們走進屋內，佐伊打開燈，在髒亂的廚房裡打開秘密入口。「進來吧，在地下室。」   
地下室顯然是一個小型陵墓，許多石棺被放置在這裡，上面有銅牌寫著他們的名字與墓誌銘。德古拉看了幾個，發現都是凡赫辛家族的人，好奇心頓起：  
「你們把喬納森放在你們的家族墓園裡？」  
佐伊依次把電源打開：「當然不，喬納森．哈克早就在123年前火化，與他的未婚妻米娜葬在一起。」  
「你是騙我來這裡的？」伯爵皺眉，「你將我出賣給共濟會？」  
打開最後一個開關，一束光照在最後一個玻璃棺槨上。「不，我說過會給你一個最完美的新娘，這就是最完美的新娘。」  
燈光將棺木中沈睡之人的臉照的栩栩如生，彷彿下一刻她就會睜開眼走出來。  
「哦，天吶，」德古拉輕輕嘆息，像是怕吵醒了夢中人：「我親愛的阿嘉莎。」


	21. Chapter 21

佐伊冷眼看著這對分離一百多年的舊人重聚，其中一人還躺在棺材裡。「簽吧，伯爵。」她說，「然後你就可以擁抱你的新娘了。」  
德古拉無所謂的攤開手：  
「我已經找到她了，我不需要你的幫助。」  
「哦？是嗎？」佐伊冷笑，「沒有我的特殊儀式與密碼，阿嘉莎會被棺木上刻的鍊金法陣分解成碎片並被科學高溫消毀，你什麼也得不到。」她嘆了口氣，「我提供了一份合理的交換，而你需要做的只是簽署而已。」  
德古拉挑高一邊的眉毛，接過羊皮紙，上面的確看起來沒有任何陷阱，也許這只是將死之人對生命的乞求。「雖然我覺得你要求露西的所有權很奇怪，但是……你得到你想要的了。」  
看到德古拉大姆指甲劃開食指，用近乎黑色的血在惡魔的條約上簽名，佐伊幾乎虛脫，她抓緊那件文件，只要她在上面簽字，即使德古拉後悔，也無法挽回。  
大事已定。  
佐伊沒有著急地立刻簽署，她走到阿嘉莎的玻璃棺木前，唸起咒文，解除陣法儀式。隨著奇妙的銀白色神秘符號不停出現在棺木上，她落下最後一個手勢，然後打開隱藏的按鍵，按下最後的密碼數字。  
玻璃蓋緩緩掀開，阿嘉莎蒼白地躺在那裡，平靜而且安祥，楬髮環繞著她的臉頰，彷彿在等一個王子的吻。  
「她為什麼還不醒？」德古拉懷疑地問。  
「我想她需要一點血，畢竟她沈睡太久了。」  
德古拉想起來，然後他的眼眸亮起來：「是的，沒錯，她等待地太久了。」他毫不猶疑地咬開自己的手腕，將那濃稠的血液滴上阿嘉莎的嘴唇。  
佐伊後退一步，杰克不知何時已經離去，她拿出契約，對德古拉說：「你知道嗎，我第一個女兒的名字要叫做露西。」她說。  
在德古拉茫然的眼神中，她咬開指尖，在那份羊皮書上簽上自己血淋淋的大名。  
雷鳴電閃，小小的風暴出現在地下陵寢中，這份契約無火自燃，在一道無形可怖地注視下，焚燒殆盡。佐伊和德古拉都覺得自己的靈魂上被刻印下一道陰暗的註記。  
而佐伊此時指尖的血猶未乾涸，在她食指指面凝成紅寶石般的血滴，落至地面。  
一滴、兩滴、三滴。  
鮮血的氣味讓德古拉飢餓，他不自覺地從空氣中尋找那股芬芳，訊息分子被他從鼻腔吸入進入循環，然後回饋給大腦進行分析。德古拉突然被某段資訊擊中，他震驚地看向佐伊：  
「你……該死的…欺騙者…佐伊．凡．赫辛！」  
就在此時，阿嘉莎張開血紅的雙眼，露出利牙，朝德古拉咬去！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近在看小說，完全不想更新  
> 留下你們的kudo 和comment啊


	22. Chapter 22

德古拉顧不上注意佐伊，以迅雷不即掩耳的速度即時閃避過那血盆大口，但女吸血鬼以同樣迅疾的身影追尋著他的鮮血、試圖撕咬他的血肉。他們糾纏在一起，打鬥的影子四處晃動著，佐伊幾乎無法跟上他們的動作。剛開始德古拉還想溫柔地對待阿嘉莎，發現剛清醒的飢餓吸血鬼毫無理智可言，他立即撕破那溫情的面紗，露出吸血鬼的殘酷。  
他向右橫跨了一腳，腳印深深拓印在石板地面上，一手握拳，帶著風壓狠狠擊中阿嘉莎的腹部。  
碰！阿嘉莎立即橫飛了出去，撞到石牆上，在碎裂的石磗間緩緩倒地，唇間溢出血絲。  
德古拉收回手，走近阿嘉莎。  
「哦，阿嘉莎，看看你，變成了什麼樣子。」德古拉嘖嘖感嘆，「你的主沒有教導你做一個有禮貌吸血鬼嗎？」他伸出仍然流血的手腕在吸血鬼前，像逗引小狗一樣擺動食指，看著她的頭渴求地跟隨上面的血珠轉動，「對，看著這個，過來點，我親愛的。」他將指尖伸進自己嘴裡，發出響亮的吸吮聲，「感受到它的甜美，那是生命的氣息。告訴我，」他微笑，「你現在明白血液的誘惑了嗎？」  
回應他的是一聲咆哮，與兇猛咬向他手的嚐試。  
「不不，別那麼粗魯，收起你的牙齒，像個乖女孩一樣好好的吸食。」德古拉哄誘。  
先是不滿的吼叫，然後在不斷地挫折當中，阿嘉莎終於學會了用嘴唇大口啜飲德古拉的血，而非將他撕成碎片。  
咚！咚！咚！血在進入她血管後，她本來死寂的心跳開始緩慢響起，在耳邊愈來愈大聲，她的眼睛慢慢退去血絲，變回原本的深藍色。  
德古拉跪坐著撫摸著她波浪般的長髮，在她耳邊輕喃著羅馬尼亞語。除去阿嘉莎那身血跡斑斑的白衣，與她沾染唇頰上的血漬，她看起來就只是一個沈睡在愛人懷裡的天使。在那一刻，空氣中充滿靜謐，只除了一個人。  
那個人是佐伊。  
趁著德古拉安撫阿嘉莎，注意力不在她身上的機會，她悄悄地靠近了他們，她右手揚起，上面閃爍著銀色金屬的光芒。  
德古拉像是感應到什麼，他的神經瞬間緊繃，用力推開阿嘉莎，馬上轉身。  
有危險！  
但來不及了，佐伊成功地將注射器插入到他的頸脖，不知名的液體已經進入他的體內。  
他用力甩開這個小玩意兒，想同樣用力揮開，可是佐伊血的氣味令他下意識地收斂了力道，僅是讓她承受不住地倒在一旁，臉色變白。  
「你對我用了什麼？」他咬牙切齒問。  
「一點劇毒。」  
「那傷不了我，你知道的。」  
佐伊虛弱地笑：「那足以讓你昏迷，吸血鬼雖然不害怕毒藥，但就像遇到癌症的血液一樣，你會虛弱昏迷，你的血液需要時間淨化，這就足夠我帶走你了。」  
「我會提供你血液，即使你不那麼做。」德古拉看向她的肚腹，意有所指地說。  
「在你的控制之下？不，謝了，我更喜歡自取自足。」  
在逐漸昏沈中，德古拉掙扎著：「不，你不能這麼做，阿嘉莎太危險，新生的吸血鬼會因飢渴殺死看到的所有生物！」  
「我想她應該不會喜歡癌症口味的血液，我願意賭上我的機會，睡吧，德古拉，祝你有個好夢。」  
德古拉的眼皮沈重的下垂，最終消失了視野。  
「小心…佐伊…凡…赫辛……」  
他呢喃的話音剛落，佐伊就感覺到身旁有股勁風來襲。  
她閃過頭，剛好避開了阿嘉莎的嘴巴，可是這種運氣沒有第二次了，她沒有伯爵的好身手，很快就被阿嘉莎逼到角落。  
阿嘉莎的尖銳指甲陷進她的肩膀，她的尖齒就要落下！

「 _ **你們當中若有迷失而離開了真理的人，有人把他找回來**_ ！」佐伊閉緊眼睛大喊，而預期的疼痛並未傳來。

「…… _ **你們要知道：那使迷失的罪人回頭的，會把罪人的靈魂從死裏搶救回來，並使許許多多的罪得到寬赦**_ 。」

許久之後，阿嘉莎乾澀的荷蘭口音將聖經雅各書五章20節接續下去，她雪白的臉上流下兩道血淚。

佐伊伸出手，真誠地擁抱了這個和她差距一百多年的曾姑奶奶。

「──歡迎回來。阿嘉莎．凡．赫辛。」


	24. Chapter 24

兩個一模一樣的姐妹花安祥地坐在餐桌旁，較短頭髮的那一個優雅喝著伯爵紅茶，長捲髮的另一個用吸管啜飲著血袋，若要德古拉說，這是挺賞心悅目的一幕，如果他不是被鐵鍊緊緊綁在餐桌上的話。  
「哈囉，」他搖晃一下鍊子，「這是凡．赫辛家招待客人的方式嗎？」  
「不是。」佐伊說。  
「這是凡．赫辛家招待不受歡迎吸血鬼的方式。」阿嘉莎答。兩個女人相視一笑。  
「看來你們已經有過女人間的談話。」德古拉嘆息，「在沒有我的參與下。」  
「哦，你不會錯過派對的。」佐伊喝了口茶，「我們決定不能少了你。」  
「拜託，」伯爵作了一個鬼臉，「當然不能少了我。」他將頭轉向阿嘉莎，「姐妹，我得說你真是容光煥發，剛見你時，你就像個死人一樣。」  
阿嘉莎吸盡血袋中最後一滴血：「讚美主，耶穌花了三天達成的奇蹟，而我花了一百二十三年。不過誰也猜測不到主的旨意。」  
「你不覺得我佔的功勞比較多嗎？還有佐伊的慷慨。」  
「當然，在主的安排之下。」  
德古拉毫不掩飾地翻了個白眼，「你的主讓你成為一個吸血鬼？那我真的需要讚美主，希望祂多來幾次這種奇蹟。」他的眼神滑過佐伊，收歛了笑意：「不過或許祂真的創下了一個奇蹟，我想我值得一個解釋，佐伊。」  
佐伊放下茶杯，「哪方面？」她清清喉嚨。  
「全部！」  
「我沒有欺騙你。」  
「你的意思是你還有哪裡沒有欺騙我嗎？蘭菲爾德說得對，我早該咬死你。」  
「你不會喜歡癌症的血液的。」  
吸血鬼現在簡直是憤怒了，他大聲咆哮。「癌症？你的血裡有任何該死的癌細胞嗎？我聞到的是乾淨健康的血液，除了裡面高的不像話的某些激素，你懷孕了！佐伊．凡．赫辛小姐！」  
「我有必要跟你報告我的性歷史與身體狀況嗎？親愛的德古拉，你是吸血鬼，不是我父親或者丈夫！」  
「你說你快死了！」  
「人類一出生就步向死亡，任何人類比起吸血鬼來，我的確很快就會消逝，”我快死了”這句話有什麼錯誤嗎？」  
「那因為癌症而需要我的血？」  
佐伊純真地眨眨眼，「我有這麼說過嗎？在契約上寫的是如果我”身體需要”，你必須供給我血液，並沒有提到或限於癌症。」  
「好，很好。」德古拉怒極反笑，「契約上同樣註明如果你說謊惡魔就會取走你的靈魂，那麼我問你，阿嘉莎現在是屬於我的新娘嗎？」  
「我只說會給你一位新娘，但沒有說這位新娘是否願意嫁給你。」  
阿嘉莎親吻她身上的十字架，「很遺憾，我已經嫁給主了。」她微笑。  
「那你所謂要交換露西的屍體？」德古拉咬牙切齒。  
「露西．韋斯特拉身為吸血鬼時或許是屬於你的，可是她已經被你毀去了，你喪失了她的所有權，所以依照順序，魔鬼梅菲斯托費勒斯會將你擁有的另一位露西所有權歸屬於我，老實說，我也很好奇會是哪位露西。」  
「而你在簽屬前一刻將自己未出生的女兒取名露西？」  
「是的，這不是一個好名字嗎？光、光明的意思，意味著她的未來。」  
德古拉沈默了一下，然後大笑了起來：「Bravo! Bravo!太精彩了，你將一位吸血鬼之子命名為光明？我的天，不知道是我還是上帝會感到比較羞恥。」  
「露西不是你的女兒，德古拉伯爵。」佐伊冷冰冰地說。  
「我不會聞錯吸血鬼的味道，所以你靠自己懷上了一個吸血鬼寶寶？佐伊？像聖母瑪麗亞孕育耶穌基督一樣？」德古拉諷刺。  
「哈雷路亞。」阿嘉莎雀躍，「又一個聖主的奇蹟，多麼激動人心啊。」  
「女士們，雖然我很想繼續跟你們談下去，但我有點厭煩這樣躺著了。」德古拉喘息拉扯他身上的鐵鍊，「而且你們真的非常非常需要被打一頓屁股。」  
佐伊和阿嘉莎還來不及警戒地站起拿出一旁的木樁，德古拉的身體一瞬間在黑霧籠罩下變成四散的蝙蝠，鳴叫著離開餐桌充斥在整個房間！


	25. Chapter 25

佐伊尖叫拍打著那些蝙蝠，下一秒德古拉憑空出現在她的背後，抵著她的耳朵低聲說：「不乖的小女孩，該怎麼處罰你呢？」佐伊覺得自己的屁股被狠狠拍打了一下，又是色情的一摸。  
阿嘉莎拿起木椿朝伯爵後心狠狠插下，可德古拉一陣大笑後又變回蝙蝠。阿嘉莎幫佐伊遮擋著蝙蝠的衝擊，但被她所推開：  
「讓開，趴下！摀住臉！」她說，臉上帶著憤怒的暈紅，抬起牆角的手提式滅火器，乾粉瞬間噴灑向那些張揚的蝙蝠。  
一分鐘之後，德古拉滿身白粉、劇烈嗆咳地出現。「這是什麼鬼！」他呼吸困難地說。  
「碳酸氫鉀。」佐伊冷酷無情地說，「現代科學的發明。」  
德古拉一頭霧水，阿嘉莎小心翼翼地從地上爬起，拍掉那些奇異的粉末，食指偷偷沾了一些想放進嘴裡嚐嚐。  
佐伊嘆息。  
「現在我們可以好好談論下共濟會和露西的事嗎？」她無奈地說。  
等他們再次坐下，四周已清理乾淨，佐伊面前放著一杯德古拉的血，德古拉剛才現擠給她的，阿嘉莎不知道從哪找到了塊毯子，佐伊暖和的蓋著它喝著血，心滿意足。  
「我們現得放下一切陳見，談談共濟會，它現在是我們共同的敵人。」  
佐伊發表完言論，只看到阿嘉莎好奇地舉手：「什麼是共濟會？」她問。是的，現在修女還是單純的新生吸血鬼，對於二十一世紀面對的危機一無所知。而德古拉，德古拉專心致意地在刷手機，完全沒有注意佐伊的談話。  
「德古拉伯爵！」  
德古拉皺眉，「噓，寶貝，你覺得這個TIFFANY的銀搖鈴適合露西嗎？看起來還算可以。」他點擊了訂購然後又看向另一個購買頁面，「我已經叫蘭菲爾德去研究嬰兒雜誌，把適合我們公主的東西都傳過來給我檢閱，你不用擔心。」  
「是我的公主，不是你的，德古拉，你並不擁有她。」佐伊乾巴巴的說，哦，那個搖鈴真的可愛極了。  
「我或許喪失了擁有權，但在法律上我還是她的父親。」  
「你能怎麼做？跟我打監護權官司嗎？」  
吸血鬼狡詐一笑，「我知道你同樣害怕共濟會，佐伊，現在你有了我的孩子又有了阿嘉莎，如果共濟會知道真相會怎麼做？」  
「哦！你不會！你不敢！那是你的孩子和你的新娘！你要讓別人沾污你的所有物嗎？」  
「哦，我會的，而且我敢，如果我的孩子與我的新娘不屬於我的話。」  
佐伊氣沖沖地撐著桌沿怒視德古拉，而德古拉以同樣的氣勢回視著她。  
「好了，先生小姐們，別意氣用事，先讓我們好好談一談。」  
阿嘉莎安撫著大家，眼底閃耀著睿智的光亮。


End file.
